User blog:CaptainEzekiel/No Lost sword yet disney is driving me crazy!
ok when i was lvl 24 i got the lost sword i have a picture to prove it. i am so mad THE LIVE CHAT OUTCOME: You are now chatting with 'Chase' Chase: Hello, welcome to Live Chat Technical Support. CaptainEzekiel: hi Chase: How are you today? CaptainEzekiel: good,you? Chase: I am fine, thank you. Chase: How may I help you today? CaptainEzekiel: well i sumbited a problem a few months back. CaptainEzekiel: and it hasnt gotten fixed yet CaptainEzekiel: and its almost 2012 CaptainEzekiel: i have pictures to prove it Chase: I am sorry, but not every bug will get fixed in this year. CaptainEzekiel: this is a bug? Chase: You have not told me what the problem you submitted was. CaptainEzekiel: Well, CaptainEzekiel: A few months back i had gotten the lost sword drop CaptainEzekiel: and it hasnt gotten fixed since then CaptainEzekiel: and i know i sumbitted the bug Chase: What hasn't been fixed? CaptainEzekiel: I haven't gotten my weapon back i got disconnected and this was before i got my computer from stop doing that. CaptainEzekiel: and the disconnection bug is still running Chase: When did you get the sword? CaptainEzekiel: A few months ago around spring or early summer CaptainEzekiel: i have a picture to prove it Chase: What email did you send the bug report with? CaptainEzekiel: i was lvl 24 CaptainEzekiel: mylesroache@rocketmail.com i think. but i'm sure that is the one. Chase: What account did this happen on? CaptainEzekiel: pirates12311 Chase: I will need to verify this against the server logs, it will take me a moment. Chase: What was the sword you were trying to loot? CaptainEzekiel: Lost sword of el patron CaptainEzekiel: do i need to send a pic if your program is having problems CaptainEzekiel: i can send it through a link or i can send it through bug report thing. Chase: No, that is not necessary. CaptainEzekiel: ok. Chase: Thank you for your patience. I'll be with you in just a moment. CaptainEzekiel: no problem, take your time. Chase: Were you able to loot the item, or did you not open the chest? CaptainEzekiel: I opened the chest and when i was about to loot it, the runtime error came up and i froze and it said wait till it responds or close the program. CaptainEzekiel: but it closed on it own Chase: The only item I see in that loot is Bane Blade Cutlass, also a runtime error is not a bug on our end. CaptainEzekiel: Then it must of been my computer. Chase: We cannot restore an item, due to the game crashing on your end. CaptainEzekiel: oh poo CaptainEzekiel: are you sure you can't restore it? Chase: No, we cannot, I am sorry. CaptainEzekiel: aww, i guess i cant get it back then. CaptainEzekiel: are you able to make a weapon avaiable in the next loot drop? Chase: No, we do not have that ability. CaptainEzekiel: aww. Chase: Is there anything else that I can do for you? CaptainEzekiel: thats all for today. Chase: Thank you for visiting Live Chat. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts